Super Below the Belt
by NeonPartyDude
Summary: Mary has study issues but it become a much bigger then when Violet becomes not only her tutor. But also a little too nosy into what's going on with Mary. And believe me Mary is super in her own way. A rated MA one shot request from Naruto11222.


**A/N: Hey dudes I got a special one shot for you from the mind of Naruto11222. At first it was going to be a crossover story. But after I told him that I only do one shots for free. While big stories are commissions now. Simply due to how long they take as well as how much effort both parties have to put into ideas. Plus dudes lets be honest long stories based on someone else's idea isn't as easy as me writing a story for myself. But like I constantly say if you want me to do a story one shots are free but remember one per person. But for a commissioned story I am extremely flexible if you have a budget so just talk to me and we'll see ok. So I hope you dudes like this one shot and Naruto11222 sorry for the long wait dude and hope you like it.**

**Third Person's POV**

Well things truly are going good for Violets school life. Her grades are a solid B plus and she has a nice boyfriend. Tony and her have been on a few dates but she's been trying to keep her parents from getting involved.

Mostly cause of how embarrassing they can be. As well as their comments on how they use to date or making comparisons. Violet prefers them to know some of her dates as well as getting advice on some topics. Helen even gave her daughter good kissing tips.

But yesterday their neighbor Ms. Fawing asked if Violet could help with her daughters studying. For some reason her daughter Mary has been very nervous in class. Sweating an awful lot and stumbling over her words and assignments even when she gets a tutor to help her.

So why not ask a girl in Marys school to help her. Violet agreed remembering a rumor about Mary spending a whole afternoon in the bathroom. A number of the rumors say that she looked so red that she was going to pass out.

Or that she looked like she was hyperventilating when a teacher asked her a simple question.

That evening Mary came over smiling at seeing Violet. Marys soft looking red hair is a nice contrast to her tan caramel skin. Violet showed Mary around a little bit before they bumped into Violets dad.

Bob smiles while holding Jack-Jack saying "Hi Mary hope my little girl helps you study knowing her she'll help you out real fast. Violet I got to run dash is at the sports field so I'll be back in a bit."

Violet says, "Ok dad see yea later. Come on Mary my rooms this way. You do have Ms. Flints latest worksheet right?"

A few errors here and there due to her not knowing how to properly change the equations. But Mary does show Violet she has a grasp of how the work is done.

A knock at her door makes both teens stop to see Violets mom enter the room. As Violet smiles Helen says hi to Mary. However Mary starts to stumble her words a little as well as look a little red.

Violet notices and so does Helen who places her hand to Mary's head. Helen asks, "Mary are you ok? You're not burning up but your getting pretty red." Mary jumps straight up and rushes past a surprised Helen into Violets bathroom.

Mother and daughter shared a concerned look until Violet explains this often happens with Mary.

Helen says "It might be she gets nervous around adults while she's doing her assignments. Oh dear looks like she'll have to get use to people seeing her work or she won't get far in school."

Violet agrees however inside the bathroom is a different story. As outside you hear running water but inside Mary is doing something with a large appendage coming from between her legs.

Yes Mary has a cock cause she's a futa. She has a shaft and a pussy as well. She can cum like a guy but unlike other normal futas Mary is a super futa. Thus unlike normal men and futas Mary's super powered sexual organs puts her on a whole new playground.

Simply put she has stamina that can last for hours.

Mary clocked herself with a fleshlight and she lasted for nearly six hours. And lets not start on how many times she can cum in that time span.

There's a reason she always carries a box of condoms in the hidden pocket to her bag. As well as why she stopped fucked her fleshlight for hours on end. The first two broke and she wasn't about to ruin another two. Not with how pricey the quality ones are.

As she bites onto the her shirt Mary cums hard thinking about the view she had of Helens boobs through her shirt window. That's just it too any sexual stimulation be it small or large gets Mary going and she can't stop.

She honestly has no way of controlling her super shaft. And with her powers constantly ready to switch on her hormones are always ready to add into the problem.

Using both her hands Mary jerks her shaft as fast as she could. Just the idea of a hot milf like Helen being proud of her body isn't new to Mary. So many attractive women have great bodies. Mary just wishes she had more control over her erections in public settings.

Squeezing her tip Mary imagines Helen giving her a blowjob while Violet sits close by. But Violet pays no attention to the pair its as if Violet doesn't care her mom's going to town on Marys cock.

Loud slurps fill the room as Mary shudders to finally cum. Her moans thankfully muffled by her shirt still in her mouth. Filling the condom with nine large gushes of cum Marys cock goes chubby letting Mary slip off the condom.

She then runs cold water over her semi limp cock. Shivering at the nip of the cold water Mary knows her tested method will help her better, then staying in the bathroom until she finally goes soft.

Slipping on a new condom while also flushing her girl spunk down the toilet. Mary wraps the used condom in some waste paper to tuck it into the waste bin by the sink.

Taking a breath and cleaning her face of sweat Mary returns to studying. Saying sorry to Violet for the abrupt departure. Soon studying at Violets house has become a normal thing for Mary. As well as the few times she has to rush to the bathroom.

But today is different after Marys mild outburst and sprint to the bathroom Violet just waits.

Nearly a half an hour later Mary comes out and resumed studying with her. Leaving a short time later Violet goes to her bathroom and pulls away a few clothes. Revealing a little handheld camera. Going back to her room Violet keeps the sound off and plays back the video.

She gasps seeing her friend not only sporting a member. But also jerking off for as long as she did. Watching closer Violet notices something as Mary cums her cock glows a ting of orange. And after Mary finishes and opens her eyes the glow vanishes before Mary notices.

Violet not sure about this sexual oddity that her friend has is just a minor unique birth thing. So Violet looks into it more.

Finding the used condom she takes a sample to the science lab the next day. With Mary's sperm under the scope Violet sees that Mary's little swimmers are giving off that faint orange glow still.

After catching Mary twice more Violet is sure that Mary is a super. But a super that has the power of strong sexual juices and stamina. Later that day as they study Violet is thinking of a way to help Mary control her super skill.

But she also knows that Mary has to be pushed into showing her power. Violet just hopes her friend will forgive her afterwards.

As they study Helen comes in with snacks and Mary right away takes notice of Helens ass as she bends over. Violet sees and asks "Hey mom do you know this equations passing equality?"

Helen turns to give Mary a view down her shirt. But before Mary can spring up Violet trips her. Which causes Mary and Helen to fall into each other.

The added factor being Helen was holding a cup of juice, which now reveals that under Helens shirt she's not wearing a bra. Shock grips Mary as she stumbles at getting free from Helens soft bust. And in her stumbling Helen squeaks at feeling Mary's cock poke her crotch.

Looking down you can see the bulge in Marys pants. And as both mother and daughter see Mary starts to cry. Cry both because now she'll be seen as a freak and that she'll never be able to show her face again.

Helen goes right into mother mode trying to reassure her and mildly hug Mary to calm down.

Violet says, "Sorry Mary I found out about you power and well I kind of used my mom as bait." Helen glares at Violet as she explains more. But Helen notes that she'll have to to ground her daughter later.

But Violet further explains to Mary that she is a super and that her erections are out of control cause she has not control of her powers.

Mary and Helen question Violet until Violet shows the clip of Mary masturbating. And the glow that appears on her cock as she cums. But also how quickly it disappears before Mary can see it.

Mary comments that she does get a very weird feeling whenever she cums. Helen asks "Violet how do you expect us to help Mary? Teaching a person with super sexual powers isn't like other super powers."

Violet says "Well I can't but you can mom. Well hands on really by helping Mary sexually."

Helen asks, "Vi are toy crazy or losing it? I can't do those kinds of things with a teenager. I could go to jail and be registered as a sex offender."

Violet says, "Mom Mary needs our help she can't go to anyone about this. And like you said helping people is what we do. And Mary needs us to help her the most right now. She can't walk three blocks without seeing someone sexually attractive showing off their goods. Plus if this keeps up she'll become a shut in."

Helen sighs before she asks "Mary how do you feel about this?"

Mary doesn't say anything at first until she fishes out her cock from her pants. Before Helen and Violet could react Mary shots both of their faces with a quick splash of cum. Her cock glowing a bright orange as Mary grins happily.

Mary says "You have no idea how hard it was to find someone who honestly wanted to help me. Sorry you two but I knew about my powers plus I can control them. Playing with two minds often helps. One half innocent and pure… the other ready to corrupt and fuck.

"You two won't remember me controlling you but even though I want to fuck you both until you walk with funny limps. I'll settle for fucking a milf this time. Now what personalities to make you act as?"

Thinking for a moment Mary to giggle at the fun role playing idea she has. Having Helen go to the kitchen Mary goes downstairs too playing into the fake situation she's made.

Popping into the kitchen Mary says hi and Helen responds with a giggling and welcoming hello. Mary somewhat being flirty says, "I came to see you Ms. P not every day you see a literal pair of moons walk around a house."

Helen giggles still as she sees Mary looking over her ass and waist from the side angle she has. Helen says "Oh Mary you little charmer that's very kind of you. Oh Violet should be in her room right now."

Mary says, "Good gives us time to have some fun." Mary wraps her arms around the milf getting two handfuls of Helens ass. Helen comments of how she notices Marys agenda.

While Mary just shrugs to kiss and make out with said milf.

Mary easily pushes up Helens top giving her a better view of Helens bare tits. Helen smiles to say "I feel a little bit awkward doing this in the kitchen."

Mary says "But now is the best time. Violets distracted and you husband is out with your sons. So lets get to the dirty stuff now." Mary sighs in bliss as Helen starts to lick at the teenagers nipples. Even going to far as to slightly massage her bust.

Working her way down Helen keeps her giggling smirk as she fishes Marys cock from her jeans. Letting it light poke her cheek Helen gives Marys tip as kiss. Before taking all of her cock in one go.

Mary sighs as she holds Helens head to her crotch enjoying the feeling of Helens tongue wrapped around her cock.

As the milf sits on her large ass Mary says "Fuck Ms. P you can kill someone with this mouth of yours." Helen takes the comment in stride and continues to deep throat the teen with ease.

Helen even goes so far as to lightly finger Marys pussy as she works the teens cock.

Mary rocks her hips hard. Making Helen gag on Marys cock every time the teens thrusts forwards. Not to long Helen is just sitting back and letting Mary fuck her face. Growling Mary feels her cum churn ready for a one-way ticket into Helens stomach.

But to Mary and Helens surprise Dash bursts through the front door shouting for Helen. Mary quickly pulls Helen into the walk in pantry. Inside Mary keeps Helen quiet by keeping her cock in her mouth.

Dash soon goes off allow Mary to pull her cock from Helens mouth. Helen is freaking out but Mary sees it as a chance to get the milf really wet.

Even as Helen mildly protests by say, "I'm having sex behind my husbands back and my son is here. How long until Bob gets..." Mary cuts her off by say "We aren't having sex yet..."

Right away with a few kisses and licks to her neck Helen is powerless. As Mary lifts her to rest Helens ass on a sturdy shelf. Pulling off the milfs yoga pants Mary slides her cock along Helens ass and pussy.

After two passes Helen says, "I should have guess better Mary you're very persuasive." Peeling Helen out of her clothes she takes a moment to bask in her handy work. Mary smirks to line up her cock and ram it into the naked milf.

Helen has to muffle her voice with her hand as Mary gets to fucking her. Mary works fast looking through the pantry door blinds to see Dash moving around still looking for his mom.

Before Violet calls for him smirking Mary lifts Helen so she doesn't notice Mary open the Pantry door. With it wide open anyone that enters can see her fucking Helen.

And someone does that person being Violet who sees and gives Mary a thumbs up. Mary nods to just keep fucking her mind controlled friends mom.

With Violet working as look our Mary huffs feeling the churning in her cock rise again. But this time she wants it to be a big load she shoots into the mothers pussy. Grabbing onto Helens ass Mary squeezes to the point where Helens ass molds to Marys hands.

Thrusting hard with the room filled with Helens muffled moans and the wet snap of their sexes. Mary cums filling the milfs pussy in three hard thrusts.

Helen following with her own orgasm toes curled and her ass jiggling from her twitching. Their combined excess juices forming a decent puddle underneath them.

With a satisfied sigh Mary drops the passed out an used milf. Violet giggles seeing her mom dropped and her ass clapping against the till floor. Helen with her eyes barely open doesn't notice Mary wipe her cock clean with Helens panties.

As well as begin to hide some of the evidence with Violet passing her the needed aid from the doorway. Mary however leaves a good splash of her cum inside Helen while redressing her.

Giving a kiss to Violets cheek while also slapping the teens face with her cock. Mary says, "Next time she'll watch as I fuck you ok." Violets nods to give Marys tip as goodbye kiss.

With a nod and a few pictures Mary nods making Violet close the pantry door until Helen wakes up.

Mary releases both Violet and Helen from her control as Bob and Jack-Jack come inside a few minutes later. Helen's awake now and talking with Bob and Dash. All the while Mary is look over Violet and wondering how she'll have fun with her next. If not both milf and daughter with all the plans her second half has in store for them.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review please and give me honest feedback and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


End file.
